Nahiri
Nahiri is a kor Planeswalker from the Plane of Zendikar and the main antagonist from the Shadows Over Innistrad Block of Magic: the Gathering. She is a kor artificer and has mastered the art of lithomancy, the ability to control stones with magic. History The Three Against the Eldrazi After her spark ignited, Nahiri met the vampiric Planeswalker named Sorin Markov and the two soon became close friends. Sorin saw Nahiri as a metaphorical daughter and the two traveled the Multiverse together and Sorin taught Nahiri how to defend herself. During their travels, they found the Eldrazi Titan Ulamog devouring a forgotten Plane. Seeing the Eldrazi as a threat to the Multiverse, Nahiri and Sorin joined forces with the Spirit Dragon Planeswalker Ugin to stop them. To do this, they planed to imprison the Eldrazi on a plane and someone would have to prevent them from escaping. It was decided that Zendikar, Nahiri's home Plane would serve as a prison of the Eldrazi. The Three as they called themselves begun to use their magic to deal with the Eldrazi. Sorin used his magic to enhance the appeal of Zendikar's mana to attract the Eldrazi, Ugin used his colorless magic to weaken the Eldrazi, and Nahiri used her lithomancy to bind the Eldrazi. Their plan worked and Ulamog, Kozilek, and Emrakul were imprisoned and the Multiverse was safe. The Three met in the Eye of Ugin and put certain fail-safes to ensure the Eldrazi wouldn't escape. After this, the three parted ways. Guarding Zendikar While Sorin and Ugin left Zendikar, Nahiri stayed and guarded the Eldrazi and would alert Sorin and Ugin if the Eldrazi attempted to escape. She also managed to commune with the other kor and she was content. She also taught the kor how to fix the hedrons. Zendikar's mana managed to attract other Planeswalkers and the demon planeswalker Ob Nixilis came to Zendikar to cause chaos and to cure himself of his demonic curse. Nahiri interfered with Ob Nixilis's plan by inserting a hedron on his head. This item severly weakened the demon and Ob Nixilis retreated. After centuries of guarding the Eldrazi, Nahiri began to long for death. She trapped herself in a cocoon made of stone and slept for many more centuries. During this time her teachings were misinterpreted and she and the Eldrazi Titans were viewed as gods. When vampires made a shrine on the hedrons, some of the Eldrazi brood managed to escape. Nahiri activated the signal, defeated the Eldrazi, and fixed the hedrons. To her suprise, Sorin and Ugin never appeared. Fearing that her friend was in trouble, Nahiri Planeswalked to Innistrad to find Sorin. Imprisoned on Innistrad After arriving on Innistrad, she discovered that Sorin was fine. She asked why she didn't come to her aid and Sorin told her that the signal never reached him and was blocked by the Helvault. Not happy with the truth, she tried to convince Sorin to help her monitor the Eldrazi. Sorin however wanted to protect his home Innistrad first and told Nahiri to find Ugin(whom Nahiri didn't trust). Now angry and feeling betrayed, Nahiri threatened Sorin with violence if he didn't help. Sorin's angel Avacyn intervened and the two briefly fought each other. The battle ended with Sorin imprisoning Nahiri in the Helvault. For 6,000 years, Nahiri was trapped in the Helvault with numerous demons who tortured her and drove her insane. Ironically, Avacyn was trapped in the Helvault as well thanks to the demon Griselbrand. She would eventually escape when Liliana Vess forced Thalia to destroy the Helvault to free Griselbrand. Nahiri planeswalked to Zendikar only to find the Eldrazi free and devouring her world. At that moment, Nahiri vowed to have her revenge on Sorin and on Innistrad. Revenge Once she returned to Innistrad, she went to Markov Manor and tore it apart. She also imprisoned all of the vampires in the manor's wall. They were still alive, but they were forced to suffer eternal pain. While executing her revenge, she was worshiped by many of Innistrad's humans(some of which thought she was a vampire). She created artifacts called cryptoliths to channel Innistrad's mana to summon Emrakul. She even recieved help from Gisa and her zombies. When Avacyn was unmade by Sorin, Emrakul came to Innistrad and started transforming the inhabitants into Eldrazi mutants. Sorin went on a campaign of vengeance to stop Nahiri permanently and hired the vampires of the Voldaren bloodline to help him. Sorin and his vampires fought against Nahiri and her cultists. Sorin and Nahiri clashed and were evenly matched. Sorin thought he claimed victory when he subdued Nahiri and drained her blood but Nahiri used her magic to bind Sorin to a wall. With her victory, Nahiri Planeswalked away. Ravnica Nahiri was summoned to Ravnica because of Nicol Bolas. To her surprise, Sorin escaped from her wall and the two clashed yet again. While the two didn't play a major role in the story, it is known that Sorin and Nahiri managed to put aside their feud and fought against the Dreadhorde. They were present during the final stand against Bolas and both survived the war. It is unknown what became of their relationship after the war. Quotes Gallery Structural Distortion.jpg|Nahiri destroying Markov Manor. Single-Combat-War-of-the-Spark-Art.jpg|Nahiri fighting Sorin on Ravnica Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Magic Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Provoker